Forgotten
by MsMuffins
Summary: Hinata finds herself in a hospital with amnesia. Her only guide is her perfect husband Naruto, but what if he was the cause of her amnesia? (Rated M for a reason)
1. Chapter 1

**So, yeah this came out of no where. I am unsure where this is going but we shall :)! **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...duh**

"Mrs.?"

Moments went by with no answer.

"Mrs?"

Eyelids fluttered open of a purple haired woman. She scanned the room and realized she was in a hospital, but not why. Her eyes landed on the brown haired nurse who smiled.

"Hi honey, are you okay?"

The woman blinked a couple of times and tried to sit up only to lay back down in pain. The nurse helped her take some Tylenol then pulled up a chair to sit in.

"What is the last thing you remembered?"

No matter how hard the woman tried to remember anything, nothing seemed to come to her. "Do you know your name or even how old you are?"

My name? The purple haired woman thought. She was sad to say she didn't even know that let alone how old she was. Who was she?

"Okay, that's okay, don't stress yourself. Now I'm going to bring someone in okay sweetie?" That being said she stood up and opened the door calling someone in.

A handsome man about in his twenties entered. He had messy, spiky, blonde hair that reached his shoulders, fox like whiskers, and bright blue eyes. The woman thought he was beyond beautiful but something felt wrong. As if she was scared of this man. He smiled brightly and sat flowers down on her legs .

"Now go slow with her, we don't want to shock her or anything."

"Thanks Helen" he smiled at the nurse who blushed.

The man sat on the bed staring at the woman hoping she would recognize him at the least.

"Do you know this man mrs?"

After awhile of staring at the man she shook her head in defeat.

He looked a little disappointed but grabbed her hand and kissed their interlaced fingers.

"Hello Hinata Uzumaki, I'm your husband."

Her husband? Hinata? Is that me? I'm married to this handsome man. She thought to herself turning red.

She looked at their interlaced fingers with their wedding rings side by side.

What a lucky woman I must be.

Two days later Hinata was allowed release from the hospital. Her husband was their almost all the time barely leaving her side. He explained her likes and dislikes and beautiful moments they had. He did not however tell her how she got there, but she did not mind.

After checking out her husband ushered her to their car.

A BMW? Are we wealthy people ? She thought to herself getting in the car. Naruto stared at his wife smiling, making her feel a little awkward.

"I'm so glad I have you back." He whispered leaning over to leave a lingering kiss on her cheek. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost you. I won't let anyone take you from me." He stared deeply into her pale eyes, nose to nose and rubbing her head, which seemed possessive. The situation should have been romantic and warmed her heart but for reasons unknown to her, it did the opposite. She pushed that feeling away and smiled, this was her husband, married couples are in love just how Naruto explained they as a couple, were.

"What happened to me Naruto?" She asked after they hit the road.

Naruto stared in front of him with a dark look in his eyes. "A robbery." He said ending the conversation all together. Hinata nodded seeing that he didn't want to talk about it and stared out the window.

"We are here " Naruto said turning on a dirt road.

The house was off to itself in the country. It was far back with the trees cradling the mansion like house. It seemed so isolated from the city she once was in. The closer they got, the more Hinata began to feel a really bad feeling. She began to shake and her stomach felt hollow.

"Babe?"

"I-I'm fine Naruto..."

"We don't have to go in if you don't want to. I understand that the robbery took a toll on you"

"No, it's okay!" This is her home, she shouldn't feel uneasy about being here.

She threw the door open and followed Naruto inside.

The house was beautiful!

It had fancy furniture and the color scheme was black and white. She began to walk around exploring everywhere. The master bed room was warm and cozy with a king size bed big enough for four. Guest rooms were nice but not as nice as the master room. The living room was lovely as well as the dining. Just a brilliantly beautiful house. Anyone would be pleased to live in it and show it off.

She wanted to see all of her house, every square inch. She came to a door in the back of the downstairs hall. She opened it finding it to be the basement.

Creeping down the stairs she felt that growing feeling in her stomach. The basement was not beautiful as the rest of the house, just an ordinary basement with a bunch of junk and bad odor. There was a door that caught her attention.

Hinata was rather curious about the door but also scared.

This door was creepy looking with locks on them as if to keep something out. Scratches were on the door and it looked battered and down right disturbing. She looked down to see scratch marks on the floor leading behind the door. She knelt down seeing something that may be blood. Getting closer to investigate-

"Hinata."

Hinata jumped up out of her skin hitting a nearby box with her head, knocking it down.

"Ow" she moaned rubbing her head.

"Hinata you know not to come down here, well I guess you don't.." He chuckled. He picked her up bridal style bringing her upstairs.

"Why is that?"

He paused for a split second.

"Because you always some how get hurt down there, plus you hate how it's clustered and dusty."

She did have a weird feeling when she was in there, he must be right. But that door...

"Did we have a dog?"

"Huh?"

"There were scratch marks, by the door."

"Oh! Yeah. He died" he said matter of factly.

Naruto sat Hinata down in their room and cracked his back.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it. Now get ready a bunch of our friends are coming to see you." He smiled and placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

Hinata sighed and began to get ready. She showered quickly and curled her hair. Opening her closet she gasped. The closet was a walk in closet with a lot of clothes and shoes. She had outfits to last a whole year. Hinata smiled spinning around in her closet, dancing with her dresses and heels.

I'm one lucky person.

She chose a long sleeve black dress that stopped mid thigh. It revealed just the top of her bust. Hinata felt a little too revealing so she also wore stockings with red closed toe heels. Next she added a little blush and eyeshadow, nothing too much. Finally she added a touch of gloss.

She stared at herself in the giant size mirror. Turning side to side to admire herself.

"Naruto!" She gasped spotting him in the mirror.

Naruto was staring at his wife with a smirk.

"You are just too damn beautiful Hinata." She blushed at his compliment.

"Y-you are just saying that."

She was about to turn around but Naruto was quickly to her back with his arms encircling her waist, staring at her in the mirror.

"You are truly gorgeous, I'm one lucky man." He kissed her neck making her giggle. He trailed kisses to her temple and squeezed her to him tighter.

"I-I am truly the lucky one. How did I catch such a wonderful husband?"

He smirked against her temple,"I don't think it was truly hard. I mean you were made for me and only me." They stared at each other in the mirror and he looked almost scary how he held her waist and his other arm crossed her chest, especially his clouded like eyes.

"Close your eyes." He whispered huskily in her ear never leaving her eyes. So she did.

She felt his hands pull her hair off her chest slowly, gracing her skin on purpose. He kissed her shoulder and nipped her skin.

Hinata was feeling hot and felt as though she couldn't breath. Her chest heaved, her thighs clenched with want, and her fingers fidgeted with her dress.

A necklace was then placed on her making her eyes flutter open.

It was a beautiful diamond necklace that sparkled with a symbol she was unfamiliar with. Hinata craned her neck to look at him with a confused expression.

"It's the Uzumaki symbol, I had it made for you the night of the robbery." Naruto said brushing her lips with his thumb.

Hinata touched the necklace admiring its beauty.

"It's very nice" she said a tear trailing down her cheek.

How bless she is to have such a life.

Does she truly deserve this?

Naruto kissed her lips while wiping her tear away. Her lips moved with his and she stood on her tip toes despite the heals to deepen the kiss. One of Naruto's hand trailed up her front and between her breast to imbed itself in Hinatas hair while the other grabbed her vagina area to pull her closer. Naruto rubbed her vagina area through the stockings, her wetness seeping through. A tongue trailed Hinatas lips making her hesitate for a second but she complied. It almost felt natural for her to battle with Naruto's tongue. She moaned in his mouth when she felt his fingers slip past her stockings and panties to seek her soaked region. She arched her back so he could easily slip his two fingers inside. Naruto rubbed his hard on with Hinatas behind for some relief while fingering her slowly and agonizing. They seperated gasping for air but Naruto's assault on her vagina did not cease. Hinata leaned her head back on his shoulder in pleasure and reached down to set her hands on his to urge him on, as if he was going to stop. She moved her hips trying to find just the right spot.

His wife's half lidded eyes and sounds of pleasure made Naruto painfully hard. He quickly spun her around and slammed her on the dresser knocking all her make up and perfume down, nothing broke thankfully. He quickly pulled down Hinatas stockings ripping them in the process while simultaneously taking his member out.

*Ding-dong!*

Naruto groaned as he put himself away slowly, "Guest are here" he sighed.

"Y-yeah" Hinata replied out of breath. They stayed in the same position kissing each other with pecks and nuzzling each other, none of them wanting to go

*DIIING... DOONG*

"I-I think I should go see the guest." She blushed fixing her hair.

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a toothy grin

"yeah, you're right"

Naruto went down stairs to welcome their guest in, while Hinata fixed herself up, changing her panties and ditching the ruined stockings.

Naruto was back in a flash smirking at her, "Ready Mrs. Uzumaki?"

He opened the door wide open gesturing her out.

When she passed he gripped her behind ,"We will finish what we started" he promised with a wink.

Hinata yelped turning beet red, before playfully swatting his hand.

They linked arms and made their way downstairs. Everyone was in the living room and when they appeared at the top of the stairs numerous of welcomes were shouted. Naruto led her to the center of attention.

Faces she did not know came up to smile at her, all blurred together.

"Hinata you are okay!" Someone with brown hair grabbed her and kissed her cheek.

"Hinata!" A pudgy male grabbed her into a bear hug.

"I am glad you are okay." A blonde gripped her shoulder.

"Do you remember me !" A hyper young man shouted.

Hinata was very overwhelmed by all the faces and barrages of affection. She did not remember any of these faces.

"Alright guys relax, she does not remember much I told you this. Try introducing yourselves first." Naruto said holding Hinata in a protective hug.

Hinata mingled with the guest learning many names and stories about a her she did not know yet, but was trying.

"I-I did that?" She asked blinking several time at one of her drunk adventures.

"Yes! It was hilarious!" Ino giggled and ten-ten snorted along.

There was a lot going on so Hinata made her way to the kitchen to get herself a glass of wine.

"Hinata?"

Said woman turned to see the man she learned to be Kiba. She smiled at him and was going to ask him if he wanted wine but his eyes looked sadly at her.

"What's wrong Ki-"

"You don't have to pretend anymore. I know what he does to you and you need to stop this charade, always trying to protect that bastard."

"What do you mean?"

"Stop it Hinata! "

"S-stop what? I-I don't know what you are talking about."

Kiba grabbed Hinatas shoulder harshly shaking her. She could smell beer on his breath and realized he had to have been drunk before coming here, they only had wine.

"Hinata! Enough is enough! Leave him before next time he actually kil-"

Hinata slapped Kiba as hard as she could. She did not really know this man but he said he was a really close friend, close friends don't hurt each other and yell about nonsense.

She began to cry stepping back away from this stranger.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Naruto said menacingly from the archway.

Kiba started chuckling sadly,"wow she must be so scared of you that she" lost her memory". Fucking hilarious Hinata!" He clapped and bowed.

"For your information dog breath she was attacked in a robbery and as a result from whatever happened can't remember a thing."

"HA! Please, I don't believe your bullshit excuse of a story, if she really lost her memory I know you hurt her."

At that moment Naruto flew across the kitchen to slam Kiba against the wall. He then drew his arm back and quickly knocked Kiba to the ground.

Kiba was quick up his feet and head butted Naruto. He recovered quickly and back off.

"You think I would hurt my wife!" Naruto yelled charging at Kiba and punching him in the gut.

"STOP!" Hinata yelled seeing her husband and friend trade more punches.

A policeman with black shaggy hair then appeared in the kitchen," Break it up now!"

The two pushed off of each other backing up but Kiba tumbled down, making Naruto smirk spitting blood on him.

"Naruto!" The policeman growled

"He started it , I told him to leave my wife alone and he just doesn't learn his damn lesson.

A pink haired woman came into view and rushed to Naruto,"what happened?" She said tenderly touching his nose, she then noticed Kiba and stepped back,"Naruto?"

"Don't worry about it Sakura, just a little fight." He said making his way to Hinata hugging her and glaring at Kiba.

"Everyone's worried Sasuke, they heard all the commotion."

"Tell them to stay in the living room" Sasuke said pulling Kiba up.

Hinata broke out of Natutos grasp and walked to Kiba.

"I-" she paused for a moment and straighten up,"I think you should leave Kiba." She said sternly.

Kibas mouth dropped open shocked at what she just said, Hinata would never turn him away, this is definitely a new Hinata, or was she trying to protect him. He decided on the last one and nodded his head.

"Please officer can someone take him home he's drunk." Hinata said.

"Of course Hinata, and you don't have to call me officer, just Sasuke." He smirked hugging her quickly then leading Kiba away.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked Naruto tears escaping from her eyes.

Naruto wiped her tears away and kissed her lips leaving a bit of blood on them.

"Yeah, I'm indestructible." He smirked making muscles and flexing.

She giggled at his exaggerated flexing and explosion noises.

"You go to your friends, I'll get cleaned up."

Hinata returned to her friends like nothing ever happened and Sasuke along with Naruto returned to the party later.

Everything was back to normal.

Loveable husband and friends? What more do I need?

Don't forget to review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**HI everyone, so yes hes is thenext champter. Thank-You for everyone who has reviewed it really makes me happy to see that you guys enjoy this story. I do apologize that i dont update as much as some of you would like but do forgive me please :(**

**Chapter 2**

El Frijolero: I am sorry Naruto will be dark in this fiction :c! i just fee l like Naruto was waaay too happy in the NAruto series and it kind of pissed me off that even though they were soo mean to him he wasnt even the slightest bit like,"aye fuck you". So most of my stories hes dark :/ P.S what is this movie you speak of?

Sugarplum2498: Thank you for all your support i love you :D!

"Bye! Thanks for coming"

Hinata was ushering her last guest out the door. Sakura handed Hinata a cake," Here, if it's one thing I know how to cook it's strawberry shortcake, even Sasuke likes it."

Hinata smiled and took the cake,"thank you Sakura." She kissed her on the cheek real quick as Sasuke ushered her to their car.

"We all need to do something! Tomorrow we are going out so tell Naruto to clear his busy ass schedule!" Sakura shouted over her shoulder. Hinata waved and watched as they drove off.

Hinata went to place the cake in the fridge, when she closed it she jumped seeing Naruto, she held to her chest catching her breath.

"You scared me" she whispered. She looked up for an explanation only to see him eyeing her.

"You are mine now Mrs Uzumaki." He said darkly licking his bottom lip.

Hinata shrieked playfully running away and upstairs, with Naruto hot on her tail. When she got in the room he tackled her gently on to their bed attacking her with kisses. He got up on his elbows looking down at her, moving hair out her face. She gently touched his bandage nose with her pointer finger.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

He grabbed her hand kissing her palm before pinning both her hands above her head.

"I told you not to worry about it, besides, I'm used to it."

"Bu-" before she could continue he crashed his lips into hers with fiery passion.

**LEMON**

The kiss became deeper when a tongue pushed passed Hinatas barrier, not like there was much resistance, and dominated her tongue. His other hand began to trail up her thigh stopping at her panty line. A thumb playfully rubbed her stomach right above her pelvic.

She moaned getting irritated with the teasing and wrapped her legs around Naruto's hips in want. He smirked and whispered hotly on her lips "Getting impatient aren't we?" Grabbing Hinatas hips, grinding himself into her.

Hinata moaned softly arching her back and blushed a little at how she was reacting in such a way. Swiftly he removed the dress from her body, and unhook her bra. He palmed each one her breast as if testing their weight, then plopped one in his mouth and sucked harshly until her nipples were hard. He moved to the other nipple, swirling it around his tongue before engulfing as much of her tit in his mouth as he could ,sucking with need Hinata moaned and bucked under him and intertwined her fingers in his hair and gasped every time he nipped her nipple. Abandoning her tit with a plop He trailed down her stomach with his tongue sucking here and there leaving love bites. Her breast were squeezed with no mercy from his dominating hands leaving red marks there too. Hinata squeaked at the numbing feeling her breast felt from the harsh treatment . She was covered in sweat,saliva, red marks, and love bites, and Naruto loved it. Giving her breast a rest He slid off her panties while kissing every inch that was revealed to his hungry mouth. Tossing the soaked panties to god knows where, he looked at Hinata, taking in the way she flushed red like it was their first time. He watched as her wet and red breast rose and fell and the way she closed her eyes shut embarrassed of how her body was reacting.

"Hinata." Naruto said a bit annoyed.

"Look how beautiful you are" he said pulling her arm up so she was sitting up. He pushed her legs up so they were over his shoulder and spread them apart, positioning himself in front of her

"Look" he repeated more sternly.

And so she did, how could she deny such a beauty, she peeked through one eye to see Naruto grinning between her legs.

Hinata groaned when Naruto slowly began to separate her lips with his thumbs, watching the way she reacted. He lowered his head down only to dart his tongue inside of her. He kept eye contact with her making her feel so exposed and vulnerable . Her fingers tighten on the blankets shaking out of her control as Naruto licked every bit of her he could reach . She moaned with no mercy when he began to give the little nub attention, flicking it and rolling it around his skilled mouth. He moaned her name, in Hinatas delight giving her all the more pleasure. His mouth left for a split second only to be replaced by two fingers. He worked his fingers in and out making erotic noises that made her whole body blush even more. She lift her hips to meet Naruto's skilled fingers and closed her eyes in ecstasy.

"Hinata" he snapped but she didn't care she just needed this needed him. She regretted not listening because he gave a slap on her raised bottom very harshly. She stared into his blue eyes as they stared into her soul.

"N-Naruto..." She panted

He leaned forward licking and nipping her earlobe,"Cum for me Hinata," he said biting down on her neck.

She let out a loud moan as her body let go and she flopped on the bed panting. That was amazing Hinata thought to herself.

She felt Naruto align himself, rubbing her lips with his member, coating his member in her juices. He grabbed her legs to separate them in a split to get a perfect angle.

Naruto noticed her tensing,"relax." He whispered. She wasn't sure why she tensed up but she was afraid it would hurt, she knew she wasn't a virgin but the silly thought crept in her mind. She threw her arms up to hold on the the bed frame "

D-do it." She whispered.

"Do what ?" He grinned feeling Hinata trying to push herself into him. He held her legs by the thigh to tease her and make her groan.

"Please" she said softly trying to push herself onto Naruto's awaiting member.

"You have to tell me what you want."

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut not liking where this was going. In truth Naruto couldn't wait long either so as soon as the naughty words left her mouth he quickly penetrated her. Slowly he made love to her, he rocked his hips in circle motions and left love bites all over hinata's neck and chest.

Hinata felt him fill her vagina and moaned in pleasure, this was just enough for her. Naruto felt her thighs quiver and knew she was close to release. He pulled fully out and slammed back into her his skin smacking hers and made her gush with release. He did this repeatedly thrusting in and out harshly with Hinata screaming of pleasure and pain.

He knew being rough even a little usually hurt her but he loves to be rough, he's tired of the slow love making. He wanted to let his inner animal out and not do it by force.

Maybe this new Hinata would learn to love this roughness, he thought smirking.

Holding her back at an angular position he began to thrust wildly in her. His nails bit her back most likely leaving marks.

This definitely was painful and Hinatas face scrunched up in pain. This was too rough for her delicate body and Naruto was strong and muscular and no where near small. It was somehow still pleasurable for her and she still came when he released.

**LEMON END**

She huffed and puffed from the rough sex. To her amazement she felt Naruto was still hard but he pulled out making her wince.

He laid down next to her and held her close.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Was...was I not pleasurable enough." She said barely over a whisper.

Naruto began to laugh making Hinata pout and heat up in embarrassment and anger.

"You are so cute Hinata. " then he paused for a moment before speaking again. "See, we usually have rough sex, but I was afraid because I wasn't sure if you would approve like my... Hinata." He sighed.

Hinata got up on her elbows to look Naruto in the eyes,"I am your Hinata, always and forever. If you are pleased I am." She smiled.

Naruto grabbed Hinata rolling over with her under him and kissed her forehead.

"You make me happy, now go to sleep." He said snuggling in her neck.

Before falling asleep Hinata felt her body ache. I thought that was pretty rough. She mused.

The next morning Hinata awoke feeling sore. She rolled over to see her husbands smiling face only to be met by emptiness.

Where was Naruto?

She got up to see a note on the nightstand, it read,

Good-morning beautiful, there was an urgency at work and I'm unsure how long it will take. I will try to be back as soon as possible.

Love you,

Naruto

She got up and cringed in pain.

Warm bath, that would be nice, Hinata thought to herself turning on the bath water.

After her bath she sat combing her hair in the mirror.

What does... Hinata do?

Does she work?

Sign up for community service?

Hinata wondered a lot of things about herself. She prepared some food and sat at the table to ponder more. She spent her morning moving around like a lifeless doll unsure of what to do. Trying to find herself.

She stopped at a picture that sat on a table in the living room. It was a picture of her and Naruto on their wedding day. She looked at the picture smiling at it, she looked beautiful. A confused look then took a hold on her face when she realized this Hinata in the picture did not seem very happy. She smiled but something in her eyes seem to lack the happiness she should feel at that moment. It should have been a beautiful day.

Hinata sat the picture down and walked to the window that looked out their front yard. Maybe my dress was ripped? Or i was being a bridezilla, what ever happened, maybe it's a good thing I don't remember, Hinata thought optimistically.

She looked out the window, and scanned the front yard to find that there was not another car outside. They only had one car? How was she suppose to get anywhere? They were out in the middle of no where.

I must do something besides sit in the house. Unless I'm a house wife? But even house wives get out to do at least grocery shopping or go hang out with other house wives. Maybe I call someone to pick me up.

She looked throughout the house to find a cellphone or house phone but there was none.

She was utterly confused and felt lost.

For a moment she almost felt trapped.

I'll ask Naruto when he returns home. She finally concluded curling up on the couch to read a book.

~Elsewhere

Kiba was walking down the street mumbling to himself.

How could Hinata forget him? He was her comfort when Naruto was being a dick. It's all his fault she was in the hospital now this ?

Kiba's head was down as he pulled out a can of beer from seemingly nowhere. He paused to opened it and swallowed all of it's contents in one gulp . Crushing it in anger imagining it was Naruto he threw it in the alleyway.

"It isn't good to litter." A smug female voice said.

He turned to growl at the woman who had light blue hair that reached her shoulder. Her eyes seemed soulless but they gleamed in their own way with the moonlight. She looked a little older then him but she looked good for her age. What confused Kiba was the way she was dressed. It was night time about 40 degrees out but she wore a white sports bra with tight black cargo shorts. Her hand was propped on her hip where a tattoo of doves were artistically placed.

"And who are you?" He said slightly with a growl.

"Hmm, your worse nightmare."

Her eyes turned red, her smirk looked devilish with the poking canines and her nails looked sharper.

Kiba tumbled backwards and ran down the alleyway. In his drunken state he tripped on trash cans and thin air but his adrenalin kept him going. He heard multiple laughs in the alleyway echoing off the walls. Sprinting out of the alleyway the crazy blue haired woman jumped down and blocked his path to his car so he headed towards the woods in the back.

Kiba's heart was beating fast, the fear that coursed through his veins shook his soul. He told false promises that he'd do if he'd lived.

He reached deeper into the forest not knowing where he was going.

A man with silver hair jumped down from the tree into his path grinning. Kiba turned only to be blocked by a blonde with long hair, he veered again to be met with the scariest man he ever met, stitches were tattered all over his body and his muscles put even Naruto's to shame. His hair was a greasy mess and he had stitches along his mouth like the joker.

Kiba threw himself down at the feet of the blue haired woman who looked much safer to be next to out of everyone .

"What do you want from me!" He yelled out at them

The silver haired man let out animal like howl like he was having the time of his life,"I can smell the fear rolling off of you so don't try to act tough!" He laughed.

The blue haired woman shook her head in pity at him,"If only you stayed away from her."

"What?" Kiba questioned only to be jerked up by the silver haired man. He pulled his fist back and punched Kiba sending him flying into a tree.

Blondie was about to deliver a kick to his head when a growl was heard.

"Enough" a voice boomed.

Everyone backed up away from Kiba revealing a man with red hair pulled back at the nape of his neck.

Naruto was right beside him smirking. Another red hair man was leaning against the tree lazily and another individual with multiple piercing stood in a tree watching with what looked like pity and disappointment.

"Kiba" Naruto greeted casually reaching a hand out for him to take.

Kiba stared up at Naruto not even giving the gesture the slightest attention.

"Hinata would be upset with you." Kiba snarled.

Naruto began to giggle then chuckle holding on to his stomach and throwing his head back laughing his ass off.

Kiba was confused but as fast as it had came it had stopped.

"Hinata doesn't remember you, I'm her only guide. And I'm pretty sure I told you that I didn't want to see you at my house but like the low dog that you are, you just decided to tag along with Choji." Naruto glared at him then nodded his head as if agreeing with someone,"If Hinata doesn't remember you, then whose to stop me from finally beating the living shit out of you?" He said throwing his hands up in the air looking to his friends for an answer.

Everyone around had began to pace in their spots eager for the blood shed.

They looked in humane but Kiba assumed it was the alcohol.

"Hinata would be depressed if I was gon-"

"THAT , Hinata would, this isn't the same Hinata, she is like a lost puppy who needs me, like before."

"Too bad she doesn't know the monster you are."

This time everyone laughed or chuckled.

"Oh, you don't even know twerp." The silver haired man said licking his lips.

"Yes," Naruto agreed ,"but, it be a great pleasure for me to show you."

A civilian woman who just clocked out had took the time to have a cigarette before going home. She looked to see a man with long black hair approach the car beside her and fish for his keys. In the distance she thought she heard a painful cry and howling.

"Did you hear that?"

"Nope" the man said hoping in his car.

"I must be loosing my mind"

And with that she stomped out her cigarette and drove home, unaware of the torment in the dark woods.

**I know most of this chapter was a lemon but i wanted to show how Naruto is changing Hinata all around, and they are married they have sex :p. SO i put a warning because i know most people dont like reading that stuff but it adds to this story :). **


End file.
